lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Sarah Wagner
"Sarah" redirects here. For other uses, see Sarah (disambiguation) | Last="Through the Looking Glass, Part 1" | Count=5 | Listen= | Name=Sarah Wagner | Status=Alive | Place=Los Angeles, California, USA | Profession=Elementary school teacher | Family=Unnamed mother Unborn child Ray Shephard - Ex-Grandfather-in-law Christian Shephard - Ex-Father-in-law Margo Shephard - Ex-Mother-in-law Jack Shephard - Ex-husband Claire Littleton - Ex-Sister-in-law | Link=Jack's ex-wife. In the same car accident as Shannon's father, Adam Rutherford. | Actor=Julie Bowen | S1Ep=Character appearances#SarahS1 | S2Ep=Character appearances#SarahS2 | S3Ep=Character appearances#SarahS3 }} Sarah Wagner (formerly Sarah Shephard) is Jack Shephard's ex-wife. She is a teacher. Meeting Jack Sarah was driving the other car in an accident that killed Shannon Rutherford's father, Adam Rutherford, a little over 3 years before Oceanic Flight 815 crashed. She was engaged to Kevin at the time of her car accident. After the surgery, Jack entered her room to check on her, and she had already regained feeling in her legs. The two shared an emotional moment after this miracle. Marriage and divorce }} At some point, Jack and Sarah became engaged. At their wedding rehearsal dinner, Sarah gave a speech about how she met Jack through her accident and how, because of him, she would be able to "dance at her wedding." She ended the speech with a toast to Jack, her hero. Later that night, she came downstairs to the hotel's bar and joined Jack at the piano. Noting that there were some girls checking him out, she and Jack played "Heart and Soul" together. On their wedding day, the two of them shared their prepared vows and were pronounced husband and wife. Sarah and Jack ultimately got divorced; Jack bitterly contested the divorce, and eventually began stalking her trying to discover the identity of her lover. Jack eventually accused his own father and assaulted him in public, after finding his father's telephone number in Sarah's cell phone call records. Juliet told Jack that Sarah was now happy. After the rescue of the Oceanic Six Sarah arrived at the emergency room where Jack was being treated, stating that Jack still had Sarah listed as his emergency contact person. At this point Sarah was visibly pregnant. She was aware of his recently-developed drinking habit and was highly disturbed by it, as she asked if he was "drinking again". Trivia *"Sarah" was also the alias given to Ana Lucia by Christian in . She called Christian "Tom". * Sarah's injury from the accident, a punctured lung full of blood, was the same as Naomi's after she landed in a tree. Jack treated it in the same way as Mikhail treated Naomi's, by sticking a large needle in her. *In Lost: Via Domus and the Lost Encyclopedia, Sarah's maiden name was given as Wagner. However Via Domus is considered non-canon, while the encyclopedia's canonicity is debatable. *Julie Bowen, who plays Sarah, really was pregnant when Sarah's scene with Jack in the emergency room was filmed. She gave birth to a baby boy on 11 April 2007. * Julie Bowen is quoted on www.imdb.com (the Internet Movie Database) as saying that she thinks the sexiest actor out there is DJ Qualls, who plays Hurley's friend, Johnny, in "Everybody Hates Hugo". * Julie Bowen was featured on an episode of Party of Five (Season 2 episode 11 Unfair Advantage) where she played a love interest of Matthew Fox. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0670379/ *Julie Bowen currently plays Claire on ABC's Modern Family. On the Wednesday May 5, 2010 episode, the family is getting ready to go on a plane when her character's son tells her, "You know what would be cool, Mom? If the plane flew into a storm and crash-landed onto an island like in 'Lost,'" causing her to push him away. Unanswered questions *Who is the father of her baby? ar:سارة شيبارد de:Sarah Shephard es:Sarah Shephard fr:Sarah Shephard it:Sarah Shephard nl:Sarah Shephard pl:Sarah Shephard pt:Sarah Shephard ru:Сара Шепард Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters‎ Category:Season 2 characters‎ Category:Season 3 characters‎ Shephard, Sarah Category:Mothers Category:Patients Shephard, Sarah Shephard, Sarah Shephard, Sarah Category:Jack's flashforward characters Category:Teachers Category:Supporting Characters Category:Pianists